Teresa Agnes
Teresa Agnes is the anti-heroine deuteragonist of The Maze Runner trilogy, serving as the deuteragonist of The Maze Runner and The Scorch Trials and the deuteragonist/central antagonist of The Death Cure. She is portrayed by Kaya Scodelario, who also portrayed Effy Stonem in Skins. Appearance Teresa was described as very beautiful, and looks about 15 years old, though actually 17. She was described in The Maze Runner as being "thin, but not too small," "roughly five and a half feet," with "burning blue eyes" and skin that was "pale, white as pearls." She had silky "tar black hair" with "long legs" and "perfect pink lips." Personality While one of the main protagonistsof the first film and the second film, Teresa steps up to the role of anti-villain in the climax of the second film, when she allies with WCKD. But in the third film she re-allies with Thomas and his friends and becomes the protagonist once again. History Believing WCKD is good, Teresa contacts them of her and her groups whereabouts, leading to an ambush by WCKD. Once Dr. Ava Paige arrives she greets Teresa and Thomas informs the group that Teresa is with WCKD now. Teresa attempts to get Thomas to come with them but he is still angry with her and refuses. But if you see in the book, she only joined WICKED to save everyone and everybody also in the film but it's more understandable there. Skills *'Disease Immunity': Teresa Agnes was told to be immune to the deadly Flare virus and its effects. In Death Cure, when Ava Paige announced that the virus was airborne in the city dozens of the people wore mouth masks to be unable to breathe it, except for Teresa due to her immune gene keeping her unaffected. *'Disguise Mastery': In the book, The Fever Code it was said that WCKD had never operated the swipe in Teresa's brain to had lose any of her memories before entering the Maze with Thomas and the Gladers which meant she had still been associated with WICKED and their methods of finding a cure. When waking up in the Glade in the first film, she looked to not have known anything about her life as the others didn't but that could've just been her lying and pretending not to know. *'Trickery': In The Scorch Trials, she was against the idea of Thomas and the others from them leaving the WCKD facility for she agreed with their methods in finding a cure to the Flare, but knowing that Thomas would refuse going back she secretly contacted Janson to send more WICKED soldiers to her and the groups location to ambush the army resistance known as the Right Arm at their headquarters to capture the immune children for their tests. This caused a betrayal with Thomas and the Gladers for they loss their trust in her. *'Dagger Proficiency': In the Maze Runner Film, Teresa seemed very skillful with using a dagger as a weapon for defense against the Grivers. When leaving the Glade to escape out of the Maze she helped Thomas and the other Gladers to fight their way through the Grivers and before going over to save Chuck from falling off the edge, she cut off a piece of the Griver's mechanical tail with ease. *'Medical Intuition/Medicine Creation': In the Death Cure, in the following months of working with WCKD she had became a skilled and resourceful scientist at using the knowledge of what makes immunes like herself different from being able to withstand the Flare virus and harvesting subjects blood to create a serum for treatments. When kidnapped by Thomas and the others to an abandoned church they had asked her to surgically remove the ''swipes ''out through their necks so WICKED couldn’t track them and she successfully performed doing it safely. Then after removing Thomas’s she asked how long it was since Brenda was treated with his blood, and he applied to her that when she left them in the Scorch she never needed another for the following months, so that’s when she snuck a bandage with his blood on it to bring it back for research and discovered that it was able fully cure the effects of virus permanently. Gallery Tesersa1.jpg TeresaAntiVillain.jpg Teresa Character Still.png JansonAndTeresa.PNG|Teresa with Janson, talking about killing Thomas despite not knowing he is behind them. JansonMZ32.PNG|Teresa helping Thomas before Janson attacks her. Teresa-Death.jpg|Teresa falling to her death. Trivia *Teresa genuinely seems to believe WCKD really is good, however, even after seeing WCKD mercilessly taking the lives of the innocent people at the camp, Teresa still wants to go with them and even allows them to take her friends and others. *In the book, she betrays Thomas, because WCKD threatens her that they will kill him. So she does it to save him. In the Death Cure, Teresa tells Thomas that she only ever cared for him. *In the last book, The Fever Code, it is revealed that Teresa never had the Swipe performed on her, that is, she always had her memories. Navigation Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Anti-Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Femme Fatale Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Spy Category:Honorable